


Pink Satin

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Panty Kink, embarassed dean, pink satin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Castiel finds something interesting in Dean's underwear drawer. Is Dean cheating?





	Pink Satin

Castiel was putting clothes away in Dean’s dresser when he found them. A pair of pink satin panties. They were balled up in the back of the drawer, and he almost didn't see them at first. He was stunned. Cas knew that Dean was bi, but never imagined him cheating. He wasn’t sure if he should confront Dean or just let it go. He felt hurt, betrayed. How could Dean do this to him?

++++

“Cas, I’m home!” Dean walked through the door and kicked his shoes off.

Castiel didn’t reply. He was busying himself in the kitchen making dinner. Dean walked in and put his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“Mmmmm….that smells wonderful, dear.” Dean said, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. Cas didn’t say anything. Dean could tell he was tense. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, Dean.” Cas replied.

“You don’t sound fine.” he gently grabbed Cas’ chin and turned his face so that he was looking at Dean. “Did something happen while I was at work? You seem upset.”

Castel forced himself to smile. “No dear. I’m okay. Just had long day cleaning house, is all. I’m tired.”

During dinner, Dean talked about his day while Cas listened and drank wine. When it was time for bed, Dean tried to get all cuddly and snuggly, but Cas just wasn’t in the mood.

“Okay, hon. Good night. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Cas mumbled.

++++

The next two days roll on by. Cas kept the thought of the panties in the back of his mind. The longer he waited, the harder it was going to be to confront Dean. When Dean came home Thursday night, he was determined to figure out what was wrong. Castiel was cleaning up the dinner dishes and Dean walked into the kitchen for a drink. He slammed the fridge door, startling Cas.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder for days. When I try to kiss you, or show any kind of affection toward you, you back away like I’m poison or something. What’s going on? Did I do something to upset you?”

Cas chuckled. “Did you do something to upset me?” he asked, sarcastically. “Why no, Dean. Not at all. What would give you that idea?”

“Castiel. Look at me.” Dean demanded. “What am I missing here?”

Cas slammed the plate he was washing into the sink, almost breaking it. “What are you _missing _?” he asked. “Apparently nothing, from what I can tell.”__

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked as Castiel stormed past him and went into their bedroom.

“ _Who is she _?” Cas yelled, throwing the panties at Dean.__

“What?” Dean asked, barely catching them. “Who is _who _, Cas?”__

“Don’t play dumb with me, Dean! I found those panties in your drawer! Who the fuck is she?”

All the color drained from Dean’s face. He looked down and realized what he was holding.

“ _Answer me _!” Cas yelled. Dean said nothing. He was stunned into silence. Cas sighed. “Forget it. I’m leaving. I need to go cool off somewhere away from you.”__

Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm. “Cas, wait. Please.” he said. Castiel stopped and turned to look at Dean. Dean couldn’t even look Cas in the eye when he said, “They’re mine.” It was so low, Cas almost didn’t hear him.

“What?”

“The….the panties. They’re mine.”

“What do you mean, they’re _yours _? Dean, I don’t understand.”__

Dean’s face flushed red and Cas knew he was telling the truth.

“It’s embarrassing.” Dean said, still not looking at Cas. “It’s just this thing….I-I like panties. I only have the one pair, but…..Cas please, I don’t want you thinking I’m a freak.” Tears started forming at the corner of Dean’s eyes.

“Oh, Dean.” Cas said, pulling Dean in for a hug. “I would never think that you’re a freak. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Castiel pulled back and cupped Dean’s face in his hands. “Hey. Look at me.” he said softly. “I would _never _judge you, you know that. I love you. I just….I’m sorry, okay? I found the panties and instead of just asking you about them I jumped to a horrible conclusion that you were cheating on me. I was being an asshole.”__

__“S’okay, Cas. I should have told you.”_ _

__“Yeah, you should have.” Castiel said, snatching the panties from Dean’s hands. “I’ve always wondered what you would look like in satin.”_ _


End file.
